The Daddy
by JuJuBe111
Summary: Toad gets a suprise from an ex girlfriend, but what has she done to this little bundle of joy? Rated T for language, abuse, and some hinting on nonkiddie subjects. COMPLETED! New name: the laws of transitivity
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

I do not own theX-Men, the Brotherhood, or their pretty, pretty Toad. sniff

The Daddy

Chapter 1: Invitation

Toad was looking at his webbed toes wearily. He gave them a small wiggle, and giggled at them. _God, I must be bored_. He normally worked in his shop to keep himself busy, but he had already taken apart, fixed, and put back together everything in the mansion. He shot out his tongue across the room to retrieve his can of pop, spilling at least half in the process. _My punishment for being lazy._ A small knock on the door brought him out of his semi-vegetative state. He sat up, and called "I don' wanna talk to ya, Pyro."

"It's Mystique," said the shape-shifter, stepping into the room, "You, ah… have a phone call, I guess…" He lifted an eyebrow at her, and she answered with a shrug.

"Hello?" he said into the mouthpiece, shooing the blue woman away.

"This is Mortimer Toynbee, I presume?" said an unfamiliar man.

"Wha's it to ya?"

"Mr. Toynbee, this is Fredrick Hoytes of New York Business and Financial Law. I know quite well of your… shall we say _social standings_, and I have no intention of turning you into the authorities. Do you recall a Miss Sandra Williams?"

Mort sighed. Sandra… he recalled her quite well. She was a cute little thing he picked up for a bit while testing his image inducer- a machine that made him look normal. They dated for a month. Oh, God, what a month it had been… They had a messy break-up when the machine malfunctioned when they were in bed. Yes, a _very_ messy break-up. "Yes," he answered plainly.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but she's passed away recently. A car accident. The reason I'm calling you is in regards to her will. She's left you something rather important. If you could come to our offices on Saturday..." Mort wasn't listening anymore. Shock. It ran through just about every fiber of him. The fact that she was dead didn't faze him, but the fact that he was in her _will_! He, the "lying", "minipulative", and "disgusting" one. What could she possibly want to give him other than a punch in the nose?

"I'll be there, I s'pose, bu' no bobbys."

"No cops. I'll see you there."

Toad hung up, dumbfounded. "Something important?" he asked aloud.

"Toad?" asked a small teenager through the door.

"What do you WANT, Pyro?" Toad said irritably.

Pyro inhaled and looked up as if trying to remember. "Mystique said for me to tell you that Magneto wants to know if we can do a break-in on saturday."

Mort put on a happy face. "Well as much as I'd love to have some quality time with you, I'm actually busy that day."


	2. Chapter 2: Something Important

Sadly, I do not own anything Xmen related... so sad.

Chapter 2: Something Important

Looking down, Mort noticed that he had been swinging the strings of his sweatshirt back and forth in a childish manner. He blushed beneath the hood and jammed his hands into his pockets. _This looks like the place. New York Business and Financial Law._ He nodded to himself, and pushed through the revolving door. In all honesty, he really wanted to go through it one, two, maybe ten times more, but he doubted that the lady at the front desk would appreciate his self-entertainment.

_I hate elevators,_ he thought to himself as he rose through the building to the seventh floor, _I really do._ _Stupid weather_-_witch and her stupid powers that she 'can't control'. Bitch. _He stepped off, and scanned the doors for "Hoytes". It was the third on the right.

"Ah, Mr. Toynbee! So glad you could make it!" said the man cheerily. He was a rather annoying looking lawyer. Annoying looking comb-over, annoying pinstriped suit, and annoying fake smile. It was more of a grimace, really.

"Er... ya. Do ya think we could ge' on with this? I don' 'ave much time." This was a lie, of course. Really, he just didn't like being in this room. It was too... lawyer-ish.

"Of course. Now, for material possessions, I would have you attend the reading, but as it stands... ah... how do I say this? Here. This might explain it." The man handed him an envelope labeled "To Mr. Mortimer Toynbee" Mort tore it open, and read.

"Mort,

If you are reading this, I am presumably dead, and you are presumably laughing. But as you know, I like to get the last laugh. Ready for my last side splitter? You gave this to me five years ago. I'm giving it back now. You broke it anyways.

-Sandra"

The utterly confused British man raised an eyebrow at the lawyer. Nodding, the lawyer turned to a door at the back of the room and, called gently, "Doria, you can come in now."

Cautiously, a little girl about five years old stepped in. Toad gasped because he could tell at once she was his. She had rosy cheeks- _normal colour-_, long, black hair with random stripes of green, and, as she played with the folds of her black dress, she looked up at him with bright yellow eyes. "Daddy?"

Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Custody

I don't own your dorky x-geeks, your kick-ass brotherhood, or your sexy British amphibian.

Chapter 3: Custody

Toad's head swam furiously. _Dear Lord, I have a child. I have a fucking child! What in God's name have I done? What the bloody hell have I done? Shit, shit, SHIT. What in the hell am I supposed to do with it? I don't have to take it, do I? I can't possibly take it!_

Noting the green man's shock, Mr. Hoyte began, "This is Doria Toynbee: your daughter. Now of course you have the option of rejecting custody, but Sandra had no family, so the girl would go to an orphanage. I'm not sure how well... you're kind does in that kind of place."

"Not good," muttered Toad, sadly.

"You could have custody exchanged to a friend or family member of yours, but... others and myself think it would be beneficial for the child to have a real parent raise her. You see... Doria's mother wasn't to keen on your kind. The temporary foster family noted... Here. Doria, could you come here a second?"

The girl walked over obediently, though her eyes never left her father. She made no protest or even notice as the man next to her lifted her right sleeve up to her shoulder. Mort's eyes widened. There was a distinct hand shaped bruise on his daughter's right arm. The lawyer then displayed an identical one on her left. It was then that he noticed a rather large cut in her hair. _What did she do?_

Toad stood up quickly, causing his chair to topple. "WHA' DID SHE DO? WHA' THE BLOODY HELL DID THA' WITCH DO TO THA' GIRL? WHO THE HELL DOES THA' TO A CHILD? HOW DARE SHE DO THA' TO MY DAUGHTER! AND WHY! 'CAUSE SHE'S GOT YELLOW EYES LIKE 'ER FATHER! THAT HORRIBLE BITCH!"

"Doria, why don't you leave us be for a bit? I'm sure Nancy will get you some soda-pop, alright?" Hoyte shooed the little girl from the explosive Brit.

"I'M GLAD SHE'S DEAD! IF SHE WEREN'T, I'D KILL 'ER!"

"Mr. Toynbee, I understand your anger, but if you'll please sit down..." He guided Mort to his now upright seat.

Mort panted with rage for a bit, shaking his head in disbelief. Finally, he looked up at the lawyer. "I'll take 'er."


	4. Chapter 4: On the Town

**I don't own any of it! **(Except Doria- ain't she cute?)

Chapter 4: On the town

The stacks, and stacks of papers lay on Hoyte's desk- signed, initialed, and check marked. Taking the pen from Mort, the lawyer looked at him with a smile. "Congratulations. You're a daddy."

_I'll never get used to it. Me. A daddy? Its absurd. And how on earth will I explain this to Magneto? "Hey! Maggie! I jus' took custody of my five year ol' daughter- hope it's okay!" Oy..._

He stuck his head into the secretary's office. "Doria?" The girl looked up. "How'd you like to come live with me, then?"

The small yellow eyes looked up at him with joy and surprise. "You... want me?" Mort nodded. "Sandra said you'd never want me." She looked down. "Sandra said you hated us."

His heart fell into his stomach. Pity for the poor girl, and amazement at her maturity filled his eyes. He squatted down to her height. "C'mere, love." She eyed him suspiciously, a hint of fear in her eyes. She held the hand marks on her arms. "I'm no' gonna 'urt you. Nobody's gonna 'urt you ever again. Ever." After a second, a small tear ran down her nose. Just one. Just one little tear of relief was all she allowed herself. She stepped into her father's arms, and he held the fragile soul tightly, and kissed her on the head. "Never, never, never. Never will I 'ate you." He looked over her head to Nancy, the secretary. "Do you have her things?"

Nancy sounded like she was going to cry at a sad movie. "No," she choked out with a sob, "She didn't have any things. Nothing!" She turned to the door, crying. "Excuse me."

Mort pulled Doria back a step. "Looks like we 'ave some shopping to do."

A little hand clutched at two of his fingers. It was a strange feeling, but it was nice. His hood was once more tightly in place, and they were scouting out the local shops for little girl clothes. She looked up at him. "Daddy? Why are you green?"

Mort smiled. "Because I'm a mutant," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. I'm sorry," she returned sympathetically, "It's okay. I'm a mutant too."

"No, love. Bein' a mutant's somethin' to be proud of! It means you 'ave special gifts. Don' you dare let anyone convince you otherwise."

"Sandra said it means nobody likes you 'cause you're a freak."

"Well, then, Sandra was wrong abou' a lo' of things, wasn't she?" While Doria pondered at this, he noticed a little store of children's clothing. "Let's try in here."

She picked up the pace, and led him into the little shop excitedly. Mort hated to admit it, but he was completely clueless. He had no idea where to begin. "Erm... Well Doria, wha's your favourite colour?" She looked at him like he had three heads. "You know, the color you like best." She looked around the store for the answer, and then looked at him for a second.

"Green!" she said brightly.

He was about to protest that she had just said that because it was the first color in front of her, and that she'd have to wear those clothes all the time, but, noting the streaks in her hair, he figured he could make it work. "Awright. Lets get started then, shall we?"

This was the first time Mort had ever pushed a shopping cart, and in all honesty it mad him feel ridiculous. Trained assassins don't push shopping carts. They just don't. They went around picking out overalls, shirts, dresses, shorts, leggings, pajamas, hats, and anything else that took her eye. Magneto would be footing the bill, and she deserved it. _Not one single thing of her own... makes me sick!_

"Tha' should jus' abou' do it," he said, guiding the cart to the dressing rooms. He reached into the cart, and handed her some shirts. "Take these in and try them on, now."

"But I can't! You need to come with me!" She tugged at his arm.

"But love, I can't go in there! Tha's the _women's_ room!"

"First time shopping?" asked a voice behind him, startling him.

"Ah, ya."

"She's little. Its okay to bring her in the men's with you."

"Thanks." He piled the stuff back into the cart and led the little one to the next door. One outfit after the next, she modeled _everything_ to him. It took an hour, but neither he, nor anyone else had the heart to ask her to stop. She just looked so _happy._

_Slurp. Slurp. Sluuuurp._ "Aww, gimme tha'!" said the new daddy, reaching over and grabbing Doria's slushy. He stood up, walked to the counter, and put seventy-five cents down. "I'm gettin' a refill," he informed the cashier.

"There y'are." He placed the full drink in front of his daughter. _It still sounds weird. My daughter. Not as weird as before- she's so damn cute. _On the way to the fast food joint, she had thanked him non-stop for the clothes. She was really polite, too. _"Thank you very much for buying me all of this! It was very kind of you! Thank you so much!"_ Now, though, she had been quiet for quite a bit. She seemed lost in thought. Suddenly a look of satisfaction came over her small features, and she looked up.

"Sandra wasn't a very good person, was she?"

_So this is her new resolution._ "No, love. No, she wasn't."

"She said a lot of stuff about you that wasn't true. You aren't mean, disgusting, and you don't hate me."

"And she 'urt you. Tha's the worst thing she did, love. She never should 'ave 'urt you."

She stared off into space. "I dunno. She never should have lied about you, either."

Mort just looked at her. _How'd she get so mature?_

She looked back at him again, and said confidently, "I'm done now."

"Let's go home then."


	5. Chapter 5: Home, Sweet Home

I don't own the X-Men. I'm getting tired of telling you.

A.N.: I'm sorry about the lack of time breaks in the last chapter, but I had a bit of a disagreement with the computer. There should have been breaks in front of "A little hand clutched at two of his fingers." and "_Slurp. Slurp. Sluuuurp._"

Chapter 5: Home, Sweet Home.

"How come we're in a helicopter, Daddy?"

"Because Daddy doesn't own a car."

"How come?"

"Because I live on an island, and so do you, now."

"How much do helicopters cost?"

"This one didn't cost much at all. I built it."

"Can you build me a helicopter?"

"When you're older."

"Can I drive the rest of the way?"

"No."

She sighed and turned to the window. "Daddy! I think I see it! Its that big island there!"

"That's your new home." Mort smiled and watched the small figure squirm with anticipation. A thought hit him as he saw her playing with some green hair. "Doria? Do you know what your mutant ability is?"

"Sandra would yell at me."

"Why?"

"I broke the microwave. I didn't mean to. I was just angry, and it broke."

He nodded. That could have been anything. He'd have to wait for tests to be done. He pulled the helicopter into the cave smoothly, and waited for the blades to settle down before unlocking her door. "Stick by me, love. This is a big place, and you don' know your way 'round." He lugged out six of the bags, and she took down one. Mort opened the door to the rec room with his tongue.

Sabertooth's eyes went wide with confusion as he watched Toad follow a little girl into the room. Wider still they went when he saw how similar they looked. "Erm... Toad?"

"I'll fill ya in later." He threw his bags at the feral-looking man, and then added Doria's to the load. "Take these up to my room fo' now. I gotta talk to Magneto."

Sabe grunted and started up the stairs. "Now, Doria, I 'ave to talk to you abou' Daddy's job before we go to see my boss." He sat her on the couch gingerly. "Now the 'umans like Sandra are agains' people like you and me- mutants. So they're mean to us. They think they're better than us. It's Daddy's job, and everyone else 'ere's job, to stop them from being mean. There are also mutants tha' don' like the people in this place. I also 'ave to stop them. Go' it so far?" She nodded. "Now my boss is a very powerful mutant named Magneto. You 'ave to be real polite to Magneto- for now at least- so tha' he'll let you stay with me."

"What if he says no?"

"I won' let tha' happen, love." He extended a hand to her, and led her to Magneto's office.

I-I-I-I-

"You wait ou' here 'til I call you, dear." He said, sitting her on a small chair outside Magneto's door. He walked inside. "Magneto! I need to 'ave a word with you about a wronged mutant."

"Yes, Toad, go on." Magneto looked up from his desk. "I'm always happy to help a mutant in need."

_Suuure..._ "Its this girl. She's rather young, bu' she's already 'ad signs of 'er gift, and tha' means a lo' abou' 'er potential. I know usually we wait 'til they're older, bu' you see... 'er mother beat 'er. Bad. 'Er mother just died, and... erm..." he trailed off.

"Where is she?" asked Magneto.

Toad hung his head. "Outside your office," he mumbled.

"Ah-ha. Well, let me see her then."

Mort stuck his head outside the office. "Doria, you can come in now."

"Daddy? Is Magneto gonna let me stay?" Magneto received a jolt of shock. _Daddy? _He watched the little girl- much younger than he'd expected- walk in, and soon it was apparent that the assumed was true. Green hair, yellow eyes, she had his ears, too. As much as he hated to be a softy, he wasn't about to deprive one of his best assassins of his only daughter.

"Doria, is it?" he asked, "Do you want to stay here?" A wave of relief swept over her father.

"Yes, please, Mister Magneto, sir."

He smiled at her manners. "And where will she be staying?"

I-I-I-I-

Mort loved his closet. He really did. It was a lovely closet. Bigger than any man would ever need, but still, he'd grown quite attatched to it. It was a walk-in- just a bit smaller than his room. He didn't want to give it up, but he wasn't about to abandon his only daughter next to Avalanche in a made-over holding cell.

He had found a goldmine of assorted wall paints in the weapons room. (Lord know why they were there. Swing them at someone's head?) She had insisted on the sage green. So while Sabertooth painted her new room (A.N. Haha. Sabe does all the work.), he set out to show her where things are and introduce her to the rest of the Brotherhood. Beforehand, he might have thought to be embarrassed about this situation, but now, all he felt was proud. _This is _my_ little girl! _He went across the hall to Gambit's room which he normally wouldn't do, but he had the uncontrollable urge to show her off to everyone.

He knocked. "Remy?"

The door opened. "Oh. Hello, Mort.What yo' want?"

"I wanted you to meet someone." He pulled Doria into view. "This is my daughter, Doria, she's gonna be stayin' 'ere with us, now."

At first, Remy was shocked, but then his face warmed at the little one. "Hello dere, little one. Is yo' happy to be stayin' wit yo' poppuh?"

"Uh-huh." The little one answered. "He got me new clothes."

"See you, then, Remy. C'mon, love. Wha' says we go see Pietro?"

They headed next door to Pietro's room and knocked. No answer. "Prob'ly in the rec room, then. We'll see him later."

Wanda was in her room with Mystique and Wanda fawned over the new addition. Mystique said a pleasant "hello", and pulled Mort aside. "So you've had a daughter all this time, and didn't tell us?"

"No, I just found ou' abou' 'er today."

"And you just adopted her like that?"

"I... I 'ad to. 'Er mother... she wasn't a good person. Lookit the top of 'er head." Mystique noted the cut. "Tha's the kind of person 'er mother was."

Mystique nodded and turned back to the little girl with a smile. "Wel as much as we love having you, Wanda and I have some work to do. Why don't you go meet Pyro?"

Now Mort _knew_ that fatherhood was doing something to his head. When he went to Pyro's room on his own accord, he felt a pang of sympathy for the devil in his now frozen kingdom. "Pyro?" He stuck his head in. Pyro was playing video games. "There's someone I wan' you to meet." Ushering Doria ahead of him, Mort stepped in. "Meet Doria, my daughter. She'll be livin' 'ere now." He grinned proudly.

"Hey Doria..." Pyro looked at Mort with a look of shock and horror. "Erm... how old are you?"

"I'm five and a half."

He looked at Mort with a raised eyebrow. "Well I'm Pyro, and I'm fourteen and a quarter."

She studied him a minute. "I don't like teenagers," she concluded, and she walked out of the room. Mort couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably as he followed his daughter down the hall.

Blob and Avalanche were on a reconnaissance mission, so Mort and his little girl went down to the rec room. "Toad?" said Quicksilver, appearing in front of them unexpectedly, "Who's this?"

"This is my daughter, Doria. Doria, say hello to Pietro. 'E's Wanda's brother."

"Hello, Pietro. I get to live with my daddy now!"

"And why's that?" Toad cringed, not knowing how she'd respond to the question.

"Because Sandra's dead now. It's okay though, because Sandra wasn't a very good person. She lied a lot."

Pietro nodded quickly, and then looked at Toad, horrified. "Well then, Doria," said Mort, "Lets go get something to eat, shall we?"

I-I-I-I-

Review, you lazies!


	6. Chapter 6: Getting to Know You

I promise I don't own your precious X-Men.

A. N.: I apologize for the whole thing with chapter 4 going up twice and chapter 5 being chapter 6 and all that nonsense. Just the further battles of JuJuBe vs. her computer.

Chapter 6: Getting to know you

"I'm hungry!" Doria whined half-heartedly, slumping on a dissected dryer.

Mort rolled out a bit from under the car he was working on, and looked at the girl. It had only been a day, but he was getting used to this daddy thing. "Well, love, there's no' too much I can do abou' tha', now is there? You can't eat for twelve hours before your doctor appointment. Don' want them seein' a 'amburger in your stomach, do ya?"

"I could go for a burger..." He chuckled. She sat up to see the car. "Do you like fixing things, Daddy?"

"Sure, I like it."

She stared at him a minute with her little firefly eyes. "Do you like breaking things, too?"

"No' quite as much."

"Why'd you break me?" she said softly.

"Wha'?"

"Can you fix me?"

"Wha' are you talking abou', love?" He rolled out, and sat down next to her.

She took his hand, and stared at it. "Sandra said that you broke me. She said that you broke me, and now I'm useless. She said nobody could ever love a broken little girl. That's why I couldn't call her Mommy. She said that Mommies loved their children." She said it so seriously, and plainly like it was just a fact. Nothing more.

He scooped her up slowly and cradled her against his chest. "Doria, darlin'... you aren't broken! Sandra was the broken one. She was the one who needed fixin'. She should 'ave loved you if she 'ad any sense. You've got more potential than you could ever imagine. And I could never ask for a better little girl to be my daughter. I love you, Doria. I love you nomatter what. Always and forever. And don' you forget it."

She sobbed loudly into his chest. "I love you too, Daddy!" He felt a tear go down his own face, and he buried his head into her hair, imagining that, just maybe his tears would close up that cut. Maybe it could make all that go away. They sat there in the silence of his workshop, sobbing away the hurt for at least a half an hour before she became heavier. She was asleep.

He looked down at her small figure. "I promise I'm gonna make it all right, honey. Daddy's gonna make it all right."

He carried her up to her new room, not taking notice of the looks the others gave him.

l-l-l-

"Mort, I don't know how to explain this to you," said Mystique, holding Doria's medical files, "The abuse was far more extensive than we thought. Malnutrition, cuts, bruises, unset breaks in her fingers, toes, and wrist, burns..." She rifled through the file, and pulled out a picture. "Its a wonder she can walk." It was a picture of his daughter's feet, and to his horror, there were unmistakable burns in the shape of a stove top.

He gasped. "Tha' bitch..."

"I've got a list of vitamins, and ointments for her burns. We're going to have to do a small operation to re-break the bones, and set them. Your little angel's going to be out of commission for a while."

He was flustered. "I just... Mystique, 'ow could anyone do tha' to a child?"

Mystique looked down. "I just don't know, Mort. I don't know."

"I'll tell 'er then." He walked into the room to find Doria playing with the scale. "C'mere, love. Can you sit down for a minute?" She obediently strode over to a chair. "Now, Sandra did a lo' of things she shouldn't 'ave, but we're gonna do our best to undo it, alright? You're going to have a little operation to take care of some broken bones, okay?"

"Okay." She didn't seem fazed in the least bit.

He pressed on, making sure that it was okay. "It's okay to be scared, but you don't 'ave to worry 'cause it'll be some of Daddy's friends doing the operation."

"I'm not afraid," she said confidently.

He looked on at her with a grin. "Yeah, you've probably seen scarier, 'aven't you?" he muttered quietly.

She looked up at him quickly. "But it's okay if you're scared!" He was a little shocked at the statement. "Just because I'm not afraid, doesn't mean you can't be!"

"I think I'll make it," he said with a wink, "Now if I recall, you could go for a burger, isn't tha' right?"

She smiled brightly. "Uh-huh!"

l-l-l-

aww... so sweet... NOW REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares

I only own X-Men in my dreams...

A.N.: This time it ISN'T my computer! It's the damn website! Don't blame me if the chapters are all screwy, and don't show up, and repeat themselves, and start mass homicide sprees.

Chapter 7: Nightmares.

_I'm so hungry... I haven't eaten in days... "Sandra, I'm hungy."_

_"And what do you want me to do about it, you worthless pile of shit! Make yourself something! Here, I'll show you how! First you need the frying pan!" Pain. Blood on my face. Am I crying? She doesn't like that. "Then you turn the stove on. Here, see if it's hot!" _

Mort looked on as his daughter fretted, and sobbed in her sleep. "There, there, Doria. Honey, wake up."

"Aaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She let out a blood curtling screech.

"Wake up, love! Doria, Doria!"

"Sandra... I can't... breathe..." Sweat covered her face.

He picked her up, finally snapping her to reality where she sobbed harder. "It was just a dream, darling." _Like hell it was. That probably happened._

"I just... wanted... to eat..." she sobbed, "It hurt... so bad..."

"I know, honey. She can' get you now. Daddy's go' ya." It was three in the morning. Mort was sitting on Doria's bed in his boxers (A.N.: drools), and Doria was in a night gown, sitting next to him. It was a week since her surgery, so the majority of her fingers were in splints, her feet were bandaged, and her wrist sported a very small, very green cast. "Do you wanna talk abou' it?"

She looked off into space, solemnly. "I asked Sandra for food. Sandra hit my head- made me stand on the oven. I didn't mean to shout. It hurt so bad. Sandra held me down. I couldn't breathe." She looked up at her sympathetic father. "Was I bad?"

He gaped at her. "No, no! Honey, you weren't bad! Sandra was the bad one! You needed to eat!" He pulled her into his arms.

"Daddy? Your watch- it beeped."

"What?" He looked down at it. It read "3 X". _Damn it!_ "Doria, there's somebody on the island. I need you to stay in here, understand? Don' leave this room."

"Daddy, I want you to stay here with me!"

"Daddy's gotta go! Daddy's gotta-" He froze. They were in the hallway. "C'mere," he whispered. He grabbed her up against his chest, and held his breath.

To his horror, a familiar visor peeked around the door frame. Scott stopped. "What the- AUGH!" Toad snatched away the visor with his tongue, slimed it to the wall, and in one swift movement, leapt towards him, grabbed the frame, and kicked him square in the chest.

"Cyclops!" yelled Storm.

She walked in, ready to crackle some lightning before Scott croaked, "No! There's a girl..."

She turned to him. "What?" WHAM! One well placed kick to the head rendered the weather witch unconscious instantly.

Predictably, Ororo and Scott were lifted by an unseen force, and brought out the open window. Mort was too stressed to protest. _Get their tacky, obnoxious bodies away from me and my daughter!_

l-l-l-

Back at Xavier's mansion:

"Xavier, we did find out one thing: they have a child. A little girl no more than six. Staying in Toad's room."

l-l-l-

Oo! The suspense! Review, and I'll give you a cookie!


	8. Chapter 8: Powers

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! sob You like me! You really like me! Heehee!

I don't own your freakin' X-Men! Do I _look_ like someone who can draw?

Chapter 8: Powers

"John! Put me down!" Doria shrieked. He was lifting her up by her waist as she feebly beat at him with her cast.

"Oh, come on! I'll give you a piggy-back ride!"

_Sandra was lifting me towards the stovetop..._

"NO! PUT ME-" THUNK. Doria fell onto her burned and bandaged feet, and let out a small cry. Looking up, she saw Pyro. He was spasming relentlessly, clutching his head and moaning. Behind her, the microwave exploded.

Mystique walked into the kitchen for a sandwich. "John!" She could tell he was near unconscious. Doria sat in the corner crying.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!"

l-l-l-

Magneto stared at Toad across the desk. "You were right about her powers revealing themselves early. From what I can tell from what happened to the microwave and Pyro, is that her mutation pertains to electromagnetic waves. With this sort of power trained properly, she could learn to magnetize metal, short out electricity, and disrupt brain signals. I believe that it would be beneficial for her to start training right away."

"Yes. I don't want another episode like that. I can train her in martial arts, but I'll leave the magnetic stuff up to the master."

"Very well. As soon as her breaks heal, we will begin training." The phone rang, and Magneto waved Toad out of his office.

"Erik, it's Charles. We need to talk."

"Of course, Charles. Always happy to chat with you. Even when your students don't have the decency to attack us when we are fully clothed."

"If I recall, you did just fine in your pajamas."

"Don't delude the facts. _One_ of my men took out two of yours in his _underwear_, Charles. I think your training might be getting too easy."

"I'm a telepath, Erik, and I'm afraid distracting me from the point of my call won't work. Now, it has come to my attention that there is a young girl staying with one of your assassins. Care to explain?"

"She's a new member. That's all I have to say."

"The youngest so far. Come now, Erik, what are you doing with the girl?"

"She's a mutant. She has sought refuge here, and we accepted."

"What parent would allow a child-" he cut off, "Dear Lord, Erik. You haven't kidnapped her, have you?"

"Charles, I'm hurt! That you would put it past me to kidnap a mutant child, and keep her against her will! I assure you, her parents are quite happy with her being here."

"Don't think you've heard the end of this. I intend to look into this further, and I will not allow you to poison another young mind with your visions of a promised land. Good day, Erik."

"Good day."

l-l-l-

Mort watched Doria through the glass as she looked on at the unconscious Pyro. He turned to Mystique. "'Ow's 'e doing?"

"Not as bad as it could have been. If she had been any stronger, he might have died. Doria overloaded his brain with electromagnetic energy. He'll be in a coma until his mind can dispose of it. It may take days, weeks, or months. We really can't tell."

"I can' stand to see her like this. 'E probably deserved it, knowin' 'im, bu' she feels so guilty. It's no' like we all 'aven't done somethin' like this when we go' our mutations."

Mystique sighed. "She'll feel better when he's awake."

She had been sitting there, staring at him for at least fifteen minutes, her lips moving gently as if she was speaking to him. Slowly, her small hand moved towards the boy's face. Her knuckles brushed his cheek bone. She opened her hand onto his cheek, and closed her eyes methodically. _I just want to take away the hurt. I just want to draw it out_. She pulled with her mind gently, and to her surprise, beneath her eyelids she saw flashes of light drifting by her. Doria's head began to throb, but she took no notice as she felt with amazement the energy surging through her. It danced through every inch of her. It filled her.

Toad's eyes widened when Doria started twitching. _She's having a fucking seizure!_ Him and Mystique ran through the door, pulling her hand away from John. She collapsed into her father's arms.

"Woah," said John, "what did she do?"

The girl's elated yellow eyes opened to meet her father's. He looked up. "She fixed you."

l-l-l-

Candy for those who guess at what that horrible pansy, Eightball McGoody-Good (aka Xavier) is going to do!


	9. Chapter 9: A Lot at Stake

I don't own the X-Geeks.

A.N.: I am aware that normal people don't update this often, but Nyltiak is rewarding me with Ultimate X-Men comics.

Chapter 9: A lot at stake

Six months later:

_Attention X-Men, I would like to see you in my office._ Said Xavier telepathically. One by one, Cyclops, Storm, Jean, Beast, and Wolverine filed in. "Now I know that some of you," he glanced at Cyclops, "have been quite anxious about the girl with the Brotherhood. I understand that it has taken quite a bit of time, but I did not wish to jump to conclusions. I've had Beast research the issue thouroughly, and he has found no record of a missing person fitting Scott's description. With this in mind, I would like to hear your input on what our next step will be."

Cyclops stepped forward. "Professor, its a little girl we're talking about here! She had broken bones! She's staying in Toad's room! God only knows what he... _does_ to her! This is the Brotherhood we're talking about here. They don't _do_ charity cases. We need to take action!"

"I think I have to agree with Scott on this one," said Jean, "There's too much at stake to give them the benefit of the doubt."

The professor nodded. "I see. And the rest of you? Do you agree with Scott, and Jean?" They all nodded. "Then I believe we have reached a conclusion."

l-l-l-

"Come on, Doria. Don't lose concentration," urged Magneto.

"Maybe I could concentrate if you'd shut up," she said, smiling as the wrench she had been practicing on flew up to the iron board behind it.

Magneto shook his head. This was not the polite, skiddish little girl who had arrived months earlier. No, Toad had completely destroyed any manners she had had. He had rubbed off on her, no doubt She even swore, said bloody, and had a hint of an accent now. Not around him, of course. He was still her trainer and her father's boss. "Good work," he sighed.

"Can I be done now? I've been practicing for three hours, and magnetized about fifty wrenches!"

"Yes, dear. I believe we're done for the day."

She walked out the door, and did a front flip down the hall. The rest of the day was hers! "Hi, Doria!" said John from his room. She smiled, waved, and walked faster. Guilt or not, she still didn't like him.

There weren't too many kids around for her to play with, so she had taken to disappearing after her training, and coming back at dinner. If her father knew where she went... well he wouldn't be too happy. She headed to the back of the hangar where there was a wall completely lined with iron. She wiggled her toes to make sure that the iron she'd lined the toes of her shoes to were in place, and magnetized them quickly. Digging two of the wrenches from her lesson from her pockets, she clipped them to her gloves. The gloves she was quite proud of- she made them herself. There was a leather strip on the palm that allowed her to attatch things to them. Things like wrenches. The wrenches were still magnetic, so she set off climbing the wall. She got to the top of the wall quick enough, and then dawdled around there for a bit. Now came the fun part. As if on cue, the magnetizm in the wrenches started to weaken. Without missing a beat, she sent out electricity in frantic waves. They clung to the wall once more. Now her shoes went. The shoes she let go more, so that she was hanging to the wall by her gloves. After enjoying the swinging sensation, she magnetized her shoes again.

l-l-l-

"'Lo, there." said Mort, handing his daughter a plate of food. "What'd you do today?"

"Nothing much. Just hung out." (A.N. Hardy har har.) She took a glass of milk.

"Mystique said you were doing acrobatics in the 'all today." He gave her a fake look of disappointment. She looked down in mock shame. "Good girl." He patted her head. They sat down in the mess hall with their trays. "So 'ow long did Magneto work you this time?"

"Three hours! And its the same stuff every day! I wanna learn how to do the brain stuff!" She looked quite excited.

"And why's tha'? You plannin' on battlin' soon?" He gave Doria a comical smile. She smiled back, hopefully. "Nice try. You are WAY too young for tha'" He looked at her more seriously. "WAY."

l-l-l-

Mort knocked on Doria's wall, and stuck his head in her room. She was on her bed, reading. She was a pretty advanced reader considering her age. She was working on the Boxcar Children now. "Time fo' bed, love."

"Lemme finish this chapter."

"No can do."He plucked the book from her hands.

"Aww... you suck!" Doria folded her arms crossly.

He looked down at her with a warning glance. "Language!"

She glared at him defiantly. "Fuck."

He shook his head. "You used to be so quiet..." He bent down, and kissed the top of her head. "G'night, I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy." She stopped. "Daddy, your pager."

He looked down at his watch. "XJet 7 min."

"Shit."

"Language!"

"Doria, you need to stay righ' where you are, 'ear me? Don' move." Doria knew when things were serious. She nodded.

Mort went off to his dresser, and pulled out his battle suit. _Damned X-Men._ He was about to rush outside when he heard something at the window. He turned in time to narrowly dodge the window as it was lasered open. "Cyclops, you've made a bad 'abit of comin' into my room, love. I'm tellin' you, it jus' won' work between us."

"Step aside, and give me the girl, Toad!"

"Doria, you stay where you are. Good Lord, man, were you assigned tha' suit or'd you pick it ou' yourself? I swear, the fucking Queen's go' a bigger bulge than you!"

Cyclops blushed, but pretended not to notice the Brit's comment. "Come here, Doria. I promise he'll never touch you again."

"Wha'?" Toad was confuzed.

Cyclops glared at him. "So tell me, Toad, why _does _she sleep in your room?"

Toad's eyes went wide with shock and fury. "She stays in my room..." He lept at Scott feet first, hitting him square in the chest. After he was down, the amphibian placed a bare foot on the X-Man's neck. "...so tha' I can keep shit like you away from my daughter." He put more weight on his foot. Cyclops pushed the button on his glove, releasing an optic blast that, although it missed Mort, sent him a ways off.

Cyclops struggled to stand, but made his way to Doria, and tried to grab her up. She, however, had different plans. She took a firm hold of his nose, and sent every bit of electromagnetism she had in her straight into his head.

Mystique rushed in to find an unconscious Toad, an unconscious Cyclops, and a very dizzy Doria.

l-l-l-

Okay, I couldn't help taking cracks on Cyclops. Its just so easy! He's got such a stick up his butt, he's asking for it. Now... REVIEW YOU MUFFIN-CRAZED NON-REVIEWERS!


	10. Chapter 10: Shortterm Captive

I don't own the X-fucking-Men. Hee. Its funny cuz it sounds like Professor X is gay. Heehee.

A.N.: Nyltiak reeeeeeally scares me. Thank you all for your LOVELY reviews. HUGS ALL AROUND!

Chapter 10:

Scott awoke feeling small hands on his face. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring into Doria's eyes. _She is his daughter. She has his eyes._ He tried to wiggle his toes. He failed. "I can't move my legs," he told the girl.

"Of course you can't, silly! You have brain damage!" she giggled, "Now shut the fuck up and let me finish."

He was shocked to hear such language from a child. She closed her eyes, and soon he felt a weird floating sensation. She twitched lightly, but for the most part remained calm. After about ten minutes, she let go. "Try to move," she ordered. He complied, finding that he had full mobility. "Huh. Too good." She placed her hands back on his face, and put forth a small jolt. Now he was sluggish. "Perfect!"

"'A' plus, Doria," said Magneto, walking in, "My, Cyclops, I just can't imagine how incredibly stupid you feel. First you and Storm are beaten by Toad in his underwear, then you think he has kidnapped his own daughter, and then you are paralyzed by a six-year-old. Embarassing really."

Scott blushed furiously. "Shut up!" It was then that he noticed a certain green assassin sitting in a chair across the room, laughing.

"Scott..." he said, bringing forth a new wave of giggles, "Such a pussy..."

Cyclops felt a pang of rage. "So, Toad, where's the mother?"

Doria happily chirped into her normal speech. "Sandra's dead. It's okay, though, because she wasn't a very good person-"

"Doria, love, tha's enough," Mort called off the talkative youngster.

"My God, what have you done to her?"

"Daddy gave me a new book!"

"Doria!"

Magneto sighed. "Sabertooth, I think it's about time that we showed Cyclops his holding cell."

l-l-l-

Magneto didn't expect Cyclops's stay to be long. The X-Men would undoubtedly find him, and take him back. There really wasn't much point in keeping him. All he did was whine, eat, and blush when Toad and Doria payed him visits. He interrogated him about the plans Xavier had in relation to the girl, offered him a spot in the Brotherhood (as is customary), and let him be.

"So, Doria," said Scott, "How do they treat you here?"

"Really good. This is the best home I've ever had!"

Cyclops nodded, a conflict of interests coming on. "And how long have you known your Daddy?"

"I met him..." She counted on her fingers quickly. "Six months ago. Two days before you came the first time."

"Yeah... about when I came before... you had a lot of boo-boos, didn't you?"

As Doria was about to speak, a large hand on her shoulder silenced her. "Doria, why don't you run along?" said Mort. She complied quickly. "Boo-boos?" Toad chuckled, and sat next to cell. "Wha' do you expect 'er to tell you? Tha' we're using 'er in an evil plot? Tha' we brainwash and beat 'er? She's my daughter, Scott. Tha's why she's 'ere."

Scott sighed. "I feel like an idiot. It's just that I walked into and "evil lair" to find a little girl in an assassin's room covered in bandages. What am I supposed to think?"

"The bandages... tha' wasn't us. 'Er mother was anti-mutant."

A thought struck Scott. "Doria's six?" Toad nodded. "And you're twenty two. That would have made you..."

"Yes, I know! I was young! Okay!" Mort stormed to the door.

"Wait, Mort!"

"Bite me!" He slammed the door. He stomped through the hall, not sure why he was so upset. He had nothing to hide about the incident. He was young, horny, and looking normal. _So I'm raising a six-year-old during the prime of my life! I'm fine with that! I love her! _He headed to the hangar. He needed a good fly.

Mort stepped in, but stopped when he saw someone. There was Doria, climbing the back wall. Before Cyclops, he had never seen her apply her powers, but from the looks of it, she'd been doing this for a while. A wrench attached to each glove, and there was metal in her shoes too. He watched in amazement as she scaled the wall. Her feet dropped, and she hung for a bit, then reattached. _Look at her. She's so talented, and she's my daughter. My genes did that. I'm her daddy._ For the first time, the word struck him well. He was a daddy. He liked it. She dropped to her feet, and he clapped.

She looked up, startled. "Oh shit!" The little one ran to him. "Daddy, let me-"

"Wha' did I tell you abou' swearing?"

"I should watch my fucking language?"

"Exactly." He picked her up, and sat her in the helicopter. "Lemme see those gloves." She handed them over. The stitching was crude, but done with care. "How long you been at this?"

"Since I started training."

"Metal in the shoes?" She nodded. "You're good at it." She looked up, surprised. "I'm not mad. I'm proud! You're so talented." He smiled reassuringly. "You'll make a great assassin someday."

l-l-l-

If you're wondering about how ridiculously easy it has been for the X-Men to get into the Brotherhood, go write your own story about security systems!


	11. Chapter 11: Teenage Troubles

I don't own X-Men. I do own a screwdriver, however. I don't own _Attack of the Killer Tomato_ either, and whoever does, I'm sure you're kicking yourself!

A.N.: As cute as she was, I think we've all had enough of Doria as a child.

Chapter 11: Teenaged Troubles

Nine Years Later

"WHA' THE FUCK!" Shouted Mort from his and Doria's bathroom. Doria rushed into the bathroom to find her father looking in horror at a cardboard box that had spilled its contents onto the floor. "WHA' ARE THOSE!"

Doria sighed and shoved the tubes back into the box. Holding them up for the horrified amphibian to see, she said, "They're _tampons_, Dad. _Tam-pons_." She enunciated it carefully.

"WELL WHA' ARE THEY DOING IN OUR BATHROOM!"

"Damn, Dad! Chill! I'm fifteen! you knew they were coming sometime!"

"Well, erm... WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" He stormed out the door.

l-l-l-

Mystique sighed, seeing Mort sobbing in his helicopter. He did this at every milestone Doria hit. They couldn't find him for two days when she got her first bra. The shape-shifter, walked over, and put a sympathetic arm around him. "What was it this time?"

"T-t-t... Tampons!" Mystique nodded in anticipation of the coming speech. "Why can' she stay little forever? She's growing up so fast She was just a baby!

"But she's not a baby anymore. She's a teenager."

"She still gets nightmares! She still catches fireflies! She can't be doin'... _tha'_ yet!"

"Would you like her to _stop_ bleeding from her crotch?"

"Yes." He looked up, and nodded. Mystique sighed, and walked away.

A voice from behind startled him. "Would a nice mission take your mind off things?"

He turned to Pyro. "Wha' is it?"

"Magneto has extended our hospitality to a new member, but Xavier's trying to intercept him. You and Doria up for some wall climbing?"

l-l-l-

Five years earlier, Doria had been dubbed "Zap". Zap and Toad scaled the apartment building quickly. "This the window?" asked Zap.

"Looks like it." He went to smash it, but she put up a hand. She knocked. No more than a minute later it slid open. "Can we come in?" Toad said with a smile. The boy stepped aside.

He was taller than the green-haired duo, but that wasn't saying much. He was quite tall- long too. _Muscular too._ Thought Doria mischievously, noting that he was in his boxers. Gazing at them through surfer-boy style bangs, he said, "You from Magneto?" They answered with nods. "Keep it down. This place is supposed to be empty."

"I'm Toad. This is Zap."

"Stretch. So who's this guy that's been digging in my head?"

"Professor Charles Xavier," said Zap, "bald leader of the goody-two-shoes team."

Toad nodded. "They're trying to intercept you and turn you to the pansy side. They'll be here any min-" Three metal points stabbed through the wall. An unnaturally long arm passed between Toad and Zap's heads, and closed the window.

Stretch headed for the door. "This way."

The three of them got no further than two stories down when a whooshing of wind warned them of a new arrival. Lightning crackled in the stairwell. "Got it, Z?" shouted Toad over the din. She closed her eyes and glowed a bit. All of Storm's lightning flew to the hanging light fixture.

"I've had about enough of your shit, Storm!" yelled the young mutant. Storm rounded the stair bend, giving Zap an evil grin. "All that electricity in your brain- you're a sitting duck." The white-haired "good girl" wretched in pain as the electrodes in her brain collided. Zap stopped when Storm passed out.

BLAM! An optic blast almost hit the girl, so she grabbed Stretch's hand, and dragged him to the middle stair rail. "Can you lower us down that?" He nodded. She yelled, "It's all you, Toad!" She latched onto the boy's bare back as his arm extended, allowing them to descend down the stairwell.

Cyclops spotted them on his way up the stairs. Zap swung herself around Stretch to escape his beams. He wouldn't shoot the innocent boy. She stuck her tongue out at the loser. "You know him?" asked the elastic young man.

"I used to beat him up when I was little."

"Is Toad gonna be okay?"

"Fine. He'll be down in a few minutes." She let go and fell the last four feet. Stretch did the same, and let his arm return to normal. Sure enough, as they made their way to the helicopter, the green warrior leapt from the second story window. "You planning on driving, Toad?" she asked mockingly.

"Damn straight. Now get your ass in the back." She put her hands up in retreat, and proceeded to open the back door for Stretch and herself. "So Stretch," said Mort, preparing to take off, "What's your off-field name?"

"Alex Newton. How about you two?"

"Mort and Doria Toynbee," answered Mort.

"Yeah, you two look a lot alike. I figured you were brother and sister."

Doria cracked up. "Guess again. This is my dad! Don't worry, everyone thinks that."

"It's 'cause I'm so damn youthful, right Alex?" the green man chuckled. Alex was surprised at the easy-going nature of the two that had just fought their way through an apartment building. He let out a laugh.

l-l-l-

"You have no idea how cool it is to have another person my age here," said Doria, popping some popcorn into her mouth. She and Alex were currently watching some random horror film on cable. _Attack of the Killer Tomato. _"I mean, its almost weird. I've lived here since I was five with at least an five year difference between me and everyone else."

"Wow. I can't imagine growing up without any other kids around. You probably grew up really fast. I mean you must be real mature."

"I think most mutants have to be mature. Holy shit this movie sucks."

"Its pretty funny actually. Look- he's gonna get eaten." Three seconds later the man was tomato food. The two teens laughed.

"Why don't I like this?" Mort asked Wanda. He was sitting in the kitchen overlooking his daughter and the new boy.

"You're a dad. It's hard wired into your genes. My dad flipped when I first started meeting guys."

"I think he needs to go home."

"Doria has lived with a bunch of boring adults her whole life. She needs a chance to be a regular kid now."

"Don' like it," he muttered, and moped away.

The movie ended with a shockingly stupid solution. "They dropped the tomato in Antarctica," said Doria, stupified.

"Well that was interesting," agreed Alex, "Think you could navigate me to my room? This place is enormous." He stood up and offered his hand to pull her up. She accepted.

"Here you are." Doria smiled, and looked up expectantly. She had only seen romance in movies, but she liked him. That much the little mutant could tell.

They stood in front of Alex's door. It was a made-over holding cell so the door had a window with bars in it. Looking through, Alex said, "First time sleeping in a jail cell. It's enough to make a guy nervous."

Doria gave a sly smile. "Want me to come... check on you?"

He laughed nervously. "I think your dad's had enough stress for one night," he whispered with a wink.

l-l-l-

"AH!"

Mort heard the familiar screams and sobs through his daughter's door. He looked in to see her figure sitting hunched over with her face to her knees. "Shush, love. It's all right." The green man sat next to her, and placed a soft hand on her back. "You just let it all ou', now. Wha' was it this time?"

"She stuck pins in my arms!" sobbed the girl.

"It's awright now, dear. It's awright."

"No! It's not alright! I'm fifteen and I still see her in my head! It was ten fucking years ago, and I still have to wake you up at least once a week!" She put her head on his shoulder. "Why won't she leave me alone?"

Mort pulled Doria into a strong embrace, letting her cry softly into his neck. "Things like tha', dear, they never leave us. I hate to tell you, but they can't just vanish. Over time, you'll learn how to control them, no' get upset by them, and even ignore them. Did you know that I still get nightmares?"

"From the orphanage? And the streets?"

He nodded. "All the time. They're just there. I don't let them bother me. Tha' was a part of my life long ago, and though I can't make it disappear, I can tell myself tha' I live now. None of tha' can 'urt me now."

She sniffed and sat back. "Tell me what it'll be like. Tell me again."

"Well, when Magneto has finally succeeded, all the humans tha' are still alive will serve mutants like you and me..."

l-l-l-

You know me, I can't resist an angsty soppy father-daughter scene. Sorry it took me so long to update. I broke my elbow! I'm talented like that, you know. Review or face my sling-wielding wrath!


	12. Chapter 12: A Horrible Mistake

I don't own the X-Men. Like I'd want to! Now the Brotherhood... Mmmm... Toad... drools

A. N.: Okay, so I know that I'm a horrible person, and don't respond directly to my reviewers like some of the nicer people, so I'm going to make a teensy effort. Ready? sigh Here we go...

Bronzeiris: Thank you for your support and yada yada yada. Damn, I'm really not too good at this.

Werewolf's One: Ass... U... Me... giggle I get it! And don't we all wish that we could swear in front of our dads like that?

Twinlady: If anyone doesn't love Cyclops bashing, you're a psychotic goody-two-shoes. And thanks for your incessant huggling of Doria. I'm sure she appreciates it.

Gremblin: You have been spared of my sling-wielding wrath! Yeah... there's only so much you can do with a six year old. Now fifteen-year-olds? We're all soooper messed up, ain't we?

Ed's Tomato: You and I share a sense of humor me thinks. giggle CYCLOPS HAS NO BALLS! And you know how Wolverine borrowed Scott's suit in the first movie? Well I talked to Logan (Humor me, I'm unstable.) and he said that he found tennis balls in the suit! HA! We have PROOF now!

JennMel: Yay! Another unsuspecting victim brainwashed! victory dance I brainwashed youuuuu!

Mave: Thanks for the tip! I had no clue! Stupid web site trying to hide things from me... grumble

DJ Atomika: Erm... Thanks. Bad at this again.

TO THE STORY!

Chapter 12: A Horrible Mistake

At Xavier's Mansion.

"Vat happened to her, Professor?" asked Nightcrawler as he stood over the white-haired mutant's sick bed.

"As near as I can figure, the high concentration of electricity in Ororo's brain allowed Miss Toynbee to magnetize her brain cells. She's been put into a, technically, self-induced coma."

"Is there anything ve can do for her?"

The professor sighed. "I'm afraid this sort of thing is beyond my help, Kurt. Her brain cells are clamped together magnetically. The only things keeping her alive are the machines."

"Surly something can be done."

"I believe I know of one person who can reverse this." He wheeled around. "Get the others to my office at once."

l-l-l-

Back at the Brotherhood Lair.

Mort barged into the rec room where Mystique and Wanda sat playing chess. "Have either of you seen Doria?" They shook their heads. "Something isn't right," he said with an unmistakable note of concern in his voice.

Wanda leaned over to Mystique and whispered, "His daddy senses are tingling." The two women laughed.

"Shut up!" He then took on a look of stealth, and slipped into the weapons room. The unmistakable sound of giggling reached his ears.

Alex was confused when Doria suddenly pulled away from his kiss, a look of horror crossing her. Rolling off of her, he saw a green man looking particularly murderous. "Dad, I..." started Doria.

"Wha'. The. Fuck." He looked like he could rip them both to shreds with his teeth. "Stand up, both of you." They did so without question- both too horrified to speak. "Alex, ge' ou' of 'ere before I change my mind." Alex ran. "WHA' THE FUCK, DORIA!" he exploded. "You're FIFTEEN! You're too young to be off making ou' with the first boy you see!"

She looked after Alex, then up at her father defiantly. "You were only sixteen, and it never stopped you." SMACK.

Doria looked at him, a hand to her cheek where he had slapped her. He had never hit her before. Never. A wave of memories rushed to her.

_Sandra slapped me._

_Sandra slapped me._

_Sandra slapped me._

_Daddy... slapped... me..._

Mort looked down at his hand in disbelief. "Doria, I-" She ran off in tears without a word.

l-l-l-

"Doria Toynbee is the only person that I know of who could possibly help Ororo," explained Xavier, "So the solution seems clear that we'd have to get her here and force her to help Miss Munroe.

"But Professor," said Scott, "Even if we did help her now, she could never fight the brotherhood again. Doria had unlimited power over her, and could do this again and again. Ororo would be useless as a fighter."

"My thoughts exactly, Scott. However, Doria is at a very uncertain part of her development. Nothing is certain, everything's wrong. I think that if we brought her here, taught her some of our beliefs, and persuaded her a bit," He tapped his head, indicating neurological re teaching (aka: brainwashing). "we could convince her to join our side."

"So our task becomes how to get her," said Bobby.

"I don't think it will be too hard," said Charles.

l-l-l-

Mort rushed into the hangar to find Doria in the highest corner of the iron wall. He ran over to climb up, but found that it was electrically charged. "Oww! Doria! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It's all just been a horrible mistake!"

"Go away!" she shrieked. She imitated his accent. "Never shall I 'urt you! Never, never, never! LIAR!" She gave out an unprecedented jolt that sent him backwards without even touching him. (On an unrelated topic, at that very moment the microwave exploded, which splattered half-baked enchilada all over Sabertooth's face.) She sobbed loudly. She ripped the right glove away from the wall despite the amazingly strong magnetic hold it held. "Of all people I trusted YOU!" She slammed the glove into the wall, causing the whole lair to shake. She pulled away the left glove. "And of all people you did exactly what SHE did!" She slammed into the wall, the lair shaking once more. At this point, her powers were fading from overuse and she dropped from the wall like a stone. Mort would have caught her, but the electronic blasts had him on the ground at the first pulse.

All was silent in the hangar but for the small echo of a "Bamf!"

l-l-l-

Ooo! ANGST! Don't you just hate me for that? I'm quite capable of going on and ending the agonizing suspense, but I like to see you all squirm. REVIEW! OR FEAST ON THE VENGENCE OF MY ROAD RASH!


	13. Chapter 13: A Hostile Captive

I don't own the X-Men or the X-Women. Yeah girl power!

A.N.: I just love you all so much! (huggles reviewers)

Chapter 13: A Hostile Captive

_Daddy... daddy..._

_I'm in the lawyer's office. Daddy wants me. He doesn't hate me! He holds me tight, and kisses my head. I'm wanted._

_I'm in Daddy's workshop. He said I'm not broken. He loves me. Daddy loves me no matter what. We just sit there and cry. I'm loved._

_I'm in my room. Cyclops is attacking Daddy. Daddy's hurt. Daddy needs me to help. I jolt Cyclops. I win. I'm needed._

_I'm in the hangar. I'm yelling. Daddy's trying to apologize. He never meant to hurt me. I scream and jolt. I didn't mean it, Daddy! I didn't mean it! I want Daddy! I love Daddy! I need my daddy!_

"Da...ddy?" mumbled Doria in her sleep, crying softly, "I'm so... s-sorry..."

Beast looked down at her as he tended to her shoulder, which had taken the brunt of the fall. Thankfully, Kurt had caught her before she made a full impact. He felt resentment towards her- a Brotherhood member, but at the same time was sympathetic to the young girl that cried for her daddy. Nobody was quite sure what the story was behind Toad and Doria. Scott wouldn't say too much other than that she was his daughter.

"How is she?" asked Logan, walking into the medical room.

"She dislocated her shoulder, and there's pretty bad muscle bruising to her upper arm. Mostly, though, it's her head that's a major factor now. She overloaded on her powers. She'll be really out of it for at least a week."

"All this from a little fight with her dad?"

"Shh. She's been mumbling about him." Beast motioned for Logan to listen.

"D-Daddy? I didn't... m-mean it..." Doria stuttered through silent sobs.

Logan's face softened. "Poor kid. She talked at all about her mom?"

"Nope. Still no sign of who the mother is."

"Bet ya anything it's Mystique. She'll do anyone, I swear."

"Shut up about Mystique," said Doria forcefully, not even opening her eyes yet.

"Morning Sunshine!" said Logan playfully.

"Why the hell am I here? I don't hang around with shit like you. Get me the fuck out of here!" She started to sit up but then grabbed her head and moaned.

Beast was off looking at charts somewhere, but Logan looked on at the young girl with amusement. "Does your father let you walk around with a mouth like that?" He knew it was a mistake the moment it came out of his mouth.

"Dad! Holy shit! Shit, shit, shit! What the fuck happened to him? What did you do with him!" She closed her eyes to send out a pulse to find him, but the second she tried she was back in dream land.

l-l-l-

Five days later, Doria's condition had much improved. She was moving around and could spaz out without any problems. Her shoulder had been popped back in place, and she brushed off the muscle bruising as nothing. Beast was pretty impressed. Her powers were still off limits for the next two days, but they were already starting to talk to her about Storm.

"You have to help her!" exclaimed Cyclops. He was sitting on a couch in one of the living rooms. "She's _dieing_! You don't want to be responsible for someone's death, do you?

Doria looked at him, blown away by his ignorance. "Are you serious? I'm a fucking assassin! 'Do you wanna be responsible for someone's death' Honestly! I've been killing since I was ten!" She shook her head.

"Come on! Show a little pity."

She turned on him angrily. "Show a little pity? Show that EVIL weather bitch PITY? What, like she showed my DAD pity at liberty island! I've heard all about her little brush with PITY. The bitch sees a guy hanging over the Hudson by his tongue and she fucking STRIKES HIM WITH LIGHTNING!" She put her face up to his so that they were eye to eye, and whispered, "Do you really think she deserves my pity?"

He pushed his forehead against hers in an aggressive manner. "You know what this means."

She pushed back. "What? You're gonna brainwash me? What ever happened to the right to my own thoughts?"

"There's a life on the line."

"People die every day. That's how it goes. Facts of life, Skippy."

"You're being a bitch. Don't call me Skippy."

"Don't call me a bitch, pussy."

"Asshole."

"No balls."

"Whore."

"That's ENOUGH," cried Xavier. He seemed rather dismayed. "Scott. I'm surprised at your behavior. Miss Toynbee is our guest and I will not have you two using such offensive language towards each other!"

"Well you know it's true about his balls..." she muttered. Doria was pissed and feeling rowdy. She may have had to stay there, but she didn't have to be nice about it. "Say, Chuck, are you paralyzed completely from the waist down?"

"ZAP." Cyclops gave a warning glance.

"Miss Toynbee, your rudeness is completely unacceptable. I see your father has failed to provide a proper role model for you."

She flipped. "My dad is a FINE role model! Don't you EVER diss him in front of me! You may feel safe with your little geek guard on patrol, but man if you're lookin' for a beating..."

"Miss Toynbee-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! WHY ARE YOU SO GOD DAMNED POLITE ALL THE TIME! IT'S FUCKING ANNOYING!" She chucked a vase at his head. He narrowly dodged it. "I HATE IT HERE! I JUST WANNA GO HOME!" The green-haired girl stomped out of the room, and slammed the door.

"Wow," said Scott, "I've seen Toad do that exact same thing."

"So," said Charles, turning to Scott, "is it really true?"

l-l-l-

She stomped up to the room they gave her. There was no point in keeping her in a cell. She couldn't use her powers, and all the X-Men were right there.

On her way up the stairs, she bumped into Wolverine. "Woah, Doria!"

She shoved her middle finger in his face. "FUCK OFF!" She ran up the stairs to her room. "AND THE NAME'S ZAP, ASSHOLE!" She slammed the door.

She panted with rage. _How DARE they treat my dad like some sort of joke! I bet they just sit around laughing at us and talking about how they're gonna make us miserable next!_ She picked up a lamp and chucked it at the wall. It felt good. Rogue opened the door a crack only to have an alarm clock thrown at the door. It was closed immediately. She tore things out of the drawers, leaving the drawers on the ground. She chucked anything breakable at the wall , and just trashed the room as much as she could. She panted some more, and then started sobbing. She fell to her knees in the middle of the floor, and just cried her eyes out. _Oh, God! Daddy! You probably think I hate you! I love you! I don't wanna be like these people! The last thing we did was fight! Daddy, I need you to come save me!_ But her daddy couldn't hear her, and she knew it. She had to get out herself. She didn't know how, but she had to.

l-l-l-

Yum! Angst! REVIEW, MY MONKIES!


	14. Chapter 14: Escapes

I don't own the X-Men now, but I have my plots... Oh, yes... I have my plots...

A.N.: I'm so sad. New Hampshire kidnapped Nyltiak, and now I have nobody to rant about Toad with... (sigh)

Chapter 14: Escapes

Doria took up the drawer handles in her hands. _Screw doctor's orders!_ She magnetized them with ease. Then her shoes. There was a small balcony outside her room, and the rooms on the entire side of the house. With iron railings. She did a complex acrobatic routine down to the ground, and broke out in a run. One young mutant girl with extremely purple hair saw her after she'd crossed half the yard.

"Hey! Isn't that the Brotherhood girl? She's running!" She started bouncing after Doria- literally.

"Get her!" yelled a boy coming in from the air. Without missing a beat, Zap sent out a small pulse, hoping that she could make a general target like she did in the hangar. Sure enough, the boy fell from the sky, and the rest fell to their knees. _I'm home free! I'm-... cold._

She turned her head as much as the layer of ice would allow. Bobby and Scott were strolling towards her. "Doria, Doria," said the older of the two, "These temper tantrums have to stop. You're not a child anymore." He put his arm on her shoulder.

"I agree," said Iceman, tracing his fingers from her shoulder to her breast, "You're a big girl now. I- OWW! DAMMIT!" Doria had charged herself.

"Scott, were you just gonna sit there while this pervert assulted a helpless minor?"

"Bobby, get out of here." Bobby was taken aback. He started walking towards the mansion.

Doria thought for a moment. "Bobby, wait!" _My powers are growing._

"Augh! AH!" Bobby Drake dropped to his hands and knees, moaning in agony.

"Scott, you know well of my capabilities. Right now, I am sending magnetic pulses through Bobby's head." The Iceman started sobbing. "As you can imagine, being awake while your brain cells collide is no picnic. For touching me like that, no doubt he deserves it. I could kill him if I wanted to." Bobby shrieked at her quick display of power. "But I think there's something I want more. Melt this ice now, or the slimeball gets it."

"Doria, be reasonable!"

"DO IT NOW!" The unfortunate victim gave another scream of pain.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, SCOTT! DO IT!" he yelled.

"All right." He set his visor, let out a beam, and sent her clear into the woods. She wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

l-l-l-

A lamp flew across the cell. It had been a fairly nice cell. Now, though, the very few things that were in it were smashed or being used to smash things. The metal leg from the bed was Doria's current weapon. It was whipping into the door with tremendous power. The door was clear and virtually indestructable plastic. Still, she was the daughter of a martial arts master, and was really pissed. There were dents all over the cell.

"Quite an arm you got on ya there," said Logan, admiring her handiwork, "Kid, why don't you just give up? You just have to save Ororo- and now Bobby- and you'll get used to this place! It's not half bad once you get the feel for it."

The girl flung the leg across the cell. "Why don't I want to live here in this pussy house? 'Cause I don't belong here! Come to think of it, neither do you. People like us, Logan, this isn't the life for us! Rules, helping people, making friends, and learning our grammar!" She mocked each X-Men activity comically. "No! We need to be free! We can't have this short leash when we don't even fit in the collar!" She looked up as if imagining some great adventure. "Besides, I could never leave my dad."

Wolverine looked at her strangely. "So you and your dad- you're pretty close, eh?"

"Yeah. We're all each other's got."

"And your mother?"

"Dead a long time. Good ridance too. The world could use less anti-mutants."

"Then how did... I mean Mort he's... It's pretty hard to miss..."

"He was trying out an image inducer when he was sixteen. A month went by before it malfunctioned."

Logan took in the information, but it seemed his mind was elsewhere. "Kid, we're losin' the leash."

l-l-l-

"Miss Toynbee..." Doria cringed. "It would be much easier on all of us if you helped Ororo and Bobby voluntarily." Charles looked at her hopefully.

"Yeah, but I've always been a difficult one."

"Very well. You leave me no choice..."Doria slid her mind away from her body through a half-meditation. Xavier didn't notice. Perfect! She was in his mind. Now this was what she truly enjoyed. Normally people tell her to kill people quickly, or make them pass out, but she liked it when she had time to truly explore their mind. Magneto had taught her plenty about the human brain. He'd taught her where she could find the professor's psychic sensory system, though he didn't realize it at the time. There it was. She wrapped her brain around it, moving a few electrons here and there._ Harness it._ She sent out a signal as strong as she could muster through Xavier's mind. _Dad! Dad, it's me, Doria! The X-Men have me! I'm so sorry about the other day. Please forgive me. Come save me!_

The old man smiled and looked at her. "Feeling more charitable?"

"Yes." She followed Nightcrawler down to the medical bay. First came Bobby, because he was easy. She knew that she had to fix him, but did not feel that she had to abstain from messing with his reading and writing. She had learned to make a person severely dislexic recently. He woke and was moved to another room.

Kurt's eyes glimmered with anticipation as he awaited the waking of Ororo. He had been so worried. Zap dove in. It really was a unique brain. She'd been wanting some quality time in it for a while. There was a special lobe in it that was streaming with electricity. That's what allowed her to control lightning. It was amazing. She squashed it. No, she didn't just send it dormant. Doria completely annihilated it. No more mutant powers for Storm. However she still wouldn't be welcome at a hospital. She was still X gene positive. Xavier would have to let her go. If she was normal, what use was she?

She began to repair the cerebellum so that Storm could live without machines. Next, Zap started to repair consciousness and speech. She could breathe, wake up, and talk. It was now that Doria made herself pass out.

l-l-l-

When Doria awoke, she was on a motercycle with a muscular stomach against her spine. "You finally awake?" asked Wolverine, "Everything went perfect, and it's only a couple of miles to the docks. Let's pull over for a sec to get reseated."

They went off to the side of the road, and Doria moved behind Logan, and secured her helmet. (A. N.: Safety first!)

As they were about to take off again, they heard something on the road behind them. Something that resembled a "bamf".

"You monster..."

l-l-l-

Did you know that the same guy who plays Nightcrawler plays Flook or whatever his name is in Spy Kids? Creepy!

Please review! I'd hate to have to go on a rampage. They're so tiring...


	15. Chapter 15: A Child

**The X-Dorks belong to Marvel.**

**A.N. I haven't updated in a while, but I have an excuse! I wrote a one-shot Toad fic called 'Poor Kid...' It's pretty bad, but if you'd like to humor me it has many embarrassing childhood Mort stories in it.**

Chapter 15: A Child

Doria and Logan turned. There stood the Incredible Nightcrawler, half-sobbing and panting with a vengeful look in his eyes. "Vat sort of creature does zat to a person?" he whispered murderously through tears, "She has nothing now! She isn't a mutant! She isn't a human! You've left her stuck in a horrible limbo of nothingness!" He edged towards them, a glare in his tear filled eyes. "Did you know?" He bamfed so that he was next to the bike. "I," He teleported to the other side of the bike, grabbed Zap's shoulders, and flipped her over him so that she could barely land on her feet. "LOVED," In a bamf, he was back at the bike, taking an in-air kick at Wolverine's face. "HER!"

Wolverine and Zap went into battle stances on either side of the distraught teleporter. "Kurt," said Logan, "it's not like she's dead. You could still love her. Don't make us hurt you."

"She might as vell be dead. Now you, Logan. You are just a traitor." He whipped out a pistol, and took a clear shot at Wolverine's head. The brute of a man fell, and Kurt dropped the gun.

"Logan!" Doria shouted.

Nightcrawler turned to her. "But you! You are a monster!" He bamfed around her quickly, taking shot after shot. She couldn't block him quick enough! She pulled a backflip out of his current circle, and tried to get enough concentration to pull a general target, but as soon as she'd flipped away, he was on her again. _He's upset._ The thought dawned on her suddenly, as she took another kick to the back. _It's enhancing his powers._ She couldn't take him much longer.

"GE' THE FUCK OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Zap smiled a bit, then fell to the ground unconscious.

Nightcrawler looked at Toad, still blind with anger and sorrow. "So. Ze creature vas raised by a creature." He grinned and Mort twitched.

"Don' plague my daughter with 'er father's curse."

"She's done it herself!" The blue man bamfed to the green one and started taking sparatic blows. Toad fought valiently for a while, but found, as Zap had, that Nightcrawler's powers were irratic from his emotions. He tried to slide and get at his legs, but as soon as he was close to the ground, his opponent was above him with a three toed foot to Mort's throat.

Mort watched in horror as the man openly sobbed above him, pressing his foot harder into the green throat. _He's going to kill me._ Thought Toad offhandedly. He looked down the road, then up at Kurt. Reaching up, he took a gentle hold of the small cross hanging from Nightcrawler's belt, and rubbed his thumb over it. "Tell me, Kurt," he choked out, "do you fear God?"

The pressure let up a little. "Vat?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" Kurt looked at him with utter confusion. "I don't." Zap stood, and dove into Kurt Wagner's brain without a second thought. He stood there, frozen, then crumpled half-heartedly.

_Why didn't I just kill him?_ Doria wondered as she combed his brain. _I guess I just want to see... I want to see what it's like..._ Agony. Mental agony overtook her as she explored the emotional sensories. Such pain. Her father watched as she sobbed. She fought her way through the pain. Back, back, back. Back in time. _Warm. And fluttery. It's like... an endless field of energy. It's... love. Yes, I think that's it. It's love. _She fell down into a sitting position, and looked at her father sadly. "Daddy? What did I do?"

Kurt's eyes pleaded as he looked at her from the ground. "Can you help her?"

"No. I wasn't thinking. I just... I guess I..." She buried her face in her knees. "I broke her!" She looked down at her hands. "I'm a monster. What have I done with these hands in my life? How many people mourned their loved ones because of me? You all must hate me."

Mort's heart fell into his stomach. Pity for the poor girl, and amazement at her maturity filled his eyes. He squatted down to her height. "C'mere, love." She eyed him suspiciously, a hint of fear in her eyes. She held her hands together tightly. "You're no' gonna 'urt me. You won't 'ave to 'urt anyone again, if you don' wan' to. Ever." After a second, a small tear ran down her nose. Just one. Just one little tear of relief was all she allowed herself. She scooted into her father's arms, and he held the fragile soul tightly, and kissed her on the head. "Never, never, never. Never will I 'ate you."

_No, Mystique. You were wrong. She is still a child. She's just been forced to grow up so fast. We all are. Whether it's because you're rejected, beaten, or forced to fight, we all grow up too fast. Children are rejected, and it kills their youth. Children are beaten, and they lost their smiles. Children kill, and it hardens them. Children have children, and you can never go back. All you can do is watch that child, and see them grow up too fast as well. This angel I hold in my arms is a child. She's my child. And I'm her Daddy._

l-l-l-

**Fin.**


End file.
